New Year's Kiss
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Él no quería ir a la fiesta de despedida de año. Sin embargo, esta era la única manera para que Los Uchiha's y los Hyügas se llevaran bien. ¿O habría acaso habría otra manera? ¡Feliz 2017 SasuHina Fans!


**.**

 **New Year's Kiss**

Él no quería ir a la fiesta de despedida de año

Sin embargo, esta era la única manera para que

Los Uchiha's y los Hyügas se llevaran bien.

¿O habría acaso habría otra manera?

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán En El Escrito A Continuación Pertenecen A M. Kishimoto._

* * *

Sasuke no quería salir, sobretodo esta noche. Para él, la mejor manera de pasar este tiempo era quedarse en casa, comer algún 'Take Out' y luego quedarse jugando video juegos. Eran un plan simple, pero perfecto. Escucharía los fuegos artificiales, comería algunas uvas para mantener viva la tradición. Y claro, ignoraría a las personas molestas enviándole mensajes de texto felicitándolo por el año nuevo.

Simple pero perfecto...

Sin embargo, el mundo pareció querer torcerle los planes de una manera perversa, y al parecer su madre estaba cooperando con el universo.

-Querido, sabes que vas a ir.-

-Pero Oka-san... ni siquiera nos llevamos bien con los Hyügas.-

-La reunión es para limar las asperezas.- dijo Mikoto Uchiha, matriarca del clan Uchiha y la mujer más importante en su vida. Por no decir la única. -Así es como los mayores arreglamos las cosas.-

-Tenía otros planes.- le dijo.

-Ni cuentes con el hijo de los Namikaze, por que estoy mas que segura que ellos se fueron a Okinawa a despedir el año.-

Y eso era un factor muy importante que hacía su plan simple, perfecto. El dobe no estaría como mosca molesta volando a su alrededor.

-Era otro tipo de planes.- le dijo a su madre.

-Esto es importante para nosotros querido...- le tomó el rostro.- Solo coopera con esto.- le dijo con mucho cuidado.- Ya se que estamos estorbando en tus cosas...- bajo la vista.

-Mamá... sabes que no estorbas.- no sabía como lidiar cuando su madre se ponía de esa manera tan sensible, aunque era consciente que esa era su manera de manipular. Ella era muy buena en eso, sobretodo con él. Así que con la poca resistencia que tenía, cedió.

-Esta bien, Ka-san.- le dijo rodando los ojos.-Iré con ustedes.-

Ella alzó la vista de cantazo.-Ay Sasu-chan, no me digas eso para complacerme...-

-No, mamá.- se quemaría la lengua con una espátula caliente si repitiera lo siguiente.-Realmente quiero ir.-

-¡Bien!- exclamó emocionada.-Ahora vete a bañarte, te pones la colonia que te regaló tu hermano de New York, te escogeré lo que llevaras puesto.- le guiñó un ojo emocionada.

Gruñó por lo bajo de manera frustrado. Tenía que olvidarse de su plan e ir a una estúpida fiesta.

* * *

-¡Pero que grande esta tu hijo, Mikoto-san!-

-Muy guapo...-

-Todos los Uchiha's siempre han sido guapos.-

-Pero tus hijos Mikoto-san son un nivel mayor de belleza...-

Otro comentario más y Sasuke se marearía en serio. ¿En serio se había dejado manipular para ir a este compartir ridículo? Apenas eran las nueve de la noche, y el tiempo siempre pasaba muy lento, sobretodo cuando no la estas pasando bien. Esto era un gran problema. Maldecía la hora en que había accedido a ir a la famosa cena reconciliadora. Los Hyügas estaban serios y se mantenían distantes. Como si no se quisieran mezclar con la peste, a Sasuke nunca le habían caído bien esa familia, eran arrogantes, y se creían realeza.

Escuchó a su madre decirle a las señores chismosas que Itachi estaba en Estados Unidos, que por eso no estaba allí. Rodó los ojos al ver como una vieja le guiñó un ojo. No disimuló en su cara el disgusto.

Vio a su padre acercarse mientras hablaba con un Hyüga, y otra chica que por alguna razón parecía estar incomoda en su piel.

 _'Que bien...'_ pensó sarcástico. Ya tenía idea de lo que venía, esto era exactamente lo que quería evitar.

-Mikoto...- su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, la persona que él más respetaba. Sabía que cuando él quería tener una reunión seria, adquiría ese tono.

Su madre se disculpó con el grupo de las señoras chismosas, para después tomar el lado de su esposo.

-Hiashi-san.- saludó su madre con una sonrisa amable. Entonces, él era el único que no sabía de la persona frente a él. Tenía el pelo castaño, lacio y largo, perfectamente arreglado. Era un Hyüga sin duda, no tenía que mirar los ojos perlas para darse cuenta de ello. -¿Como se encuentra?-

-Perfectamente, Mikoto-san.- hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.-Espero que este disfrutando su estadía en la fiesta.-

-Sí, todo esta perfecto.-sonrió.-Muchas gracias.-

El grupo se encontró en silencio tras las palabras amables de la matriarca Uchiha. Sasuke odiaba los momentos así, incómodos y silenciosos.

-Este es mi hijo menor, Sasuke.- su padre lo señaló con la mirada.

-Hyüga-san.- asintió con la cabeza el Uchiha.

Hiashi asintió de vuelta, entendiendo que el adolescente no era de muchas palabras. -Tengo entendido aún estudias con mi hija Hinata.-

 _¿Hija?_

Entonces se percató nuevamente de la chica que estaba a la espalda de Hiashi Hyüga,se percató de verdad. Está tenía el cabello largo, azulado caía como cascada por sus finos hombros blanquecinos, llevaba un vestido negro, largo, pegado al cuerpo. Podía pasar por discreta, si no fuera por las notables curvas que tenía.

Paró en seco.

¿Ella era misma chica nerviosa, que tartamudeaba de manera molesta y que al mismo tiempo era la persona mas torpe de todas? La miró nuevamente, claro que era la misma persona. Aunque mantenía esa influencia tímida, esta parecía controlada.

-Buenas Noches.- se bajó para hacer una inclinación. Sus orejas se volvieron calientes al ver un poco mas de ese escote. Se aclaró la garganta rápidamente y mirar hacia otro lado. Las cosas de pervertido se las dejaba a Naruto, él no hacía esas cosas.

-Querida, pero que linda estas.- halagó Mikoto.-Toda una señorita.-

La chica asintió y sonrió de manera tímida.

-¿Estás en el mismo grupo que Sasuke?-

-Así es.- dijo ella.-Somos compañeros desde que empezamos en Konoha High.-

-Que casualidad.- mencionó Fugaku.-Debes ser muy inteligente entonces.-

-Ah...- la vio sonrojar.-Siempre doy mi mejor esfuerzos en los grados a-académicos.-

-Hinata, siempre ha sido muy aplicada.-habló su padre.-Supongo que su hijo también.-

-Claro que lo es.-aseguró el patriarca.

-Bien...-asintió el Uchiha.-Hinata, por que no le haces compañía a...- lo miró.-Sasuke-san.-

La vio vacilar un poco por unos segundos, al parecer no quería pasar tiempo con él y por alguna razón darse cuenta de ello lo molestó. Bien, no era como si él estuviese interesado. Mejor para él, nunca ha tenido buenas experiencias interactuando con el sexo opuesto. Por eso las evitaba, aunque algo le decía que Hinata no estaría encima de él.

-Claro, Otto-san.- vio como ella caminó para posicionarse al lado suyo. No aprovechó para pegarse a su brazo como lapa, o simplemente sonreír y tratar de parecerle adorable. Se veía actuar como lo que le pedía, estaba allí para acompañarlo por que se lo pidieron, no por cuenta propia. Entonces, ¿Por que le importa a tanto?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo de algunos asuntos pendientes.- Fugaku le habló al padre de su acompañante.

-Por su puesto.- accedió con su calma elegante del Hyüga.-Disfruten el resto de su velada.- les deseó el anfitrión, mientras se volteaba y enfocarse en la conversación con su padre.

Quedaron allí la Hyüga, su madre y él. Por lo menos no estaba completamente solo. Quién sabe si la Hyüga estaba de incógnito en su ataques de fan obsesionada. Por lo menos su madre, estaba allí como medio de protección.

-Mis queridos yo también me retiro.-

O no...

-Me procuran mucho en la mesa de allá.- señaló a un punto donde estaban otro grupo de mujeres mezclado con la anteriores que miraban hacia donde ellos estaban. Su madre no quería estar allí, pero era la labor de su madre entretener a este tipo de personas para mantener conexiones, o crearlas. -Los dejo. Hinata-chan, Sasuke no seas muy duro con ella.-

La cara de la Hyüga se alarmó. Al parecer ella tampoco quería estar a solas con él. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo, ya Mikoto se hallaba a unos pasos alejada de allí. Estuvieron tiempo juntos por unos largos y tediosos minutos, ninguno sabía que decir y Sasuke no era de empezar conversaciones, no estaba acostumbrado. Eran el centro de enfoque de ese sitio, lo podía sentir, las miradas eran persistentes. Era su labor entablar conversaciones en reuniones como esa, pero él no estaba de humor, no tenía ganas de forzarle las palabras a la chica a su lado. Ella era tímida, no podía esperar nada de ella.

La vio tomar una copa de champán del mozo con la bandeja, agradeció aun cuando el chico se había ido a ofrecer a otra mesa.

-Si tienes problemas en alguna clase, puede contar conmigo.- la escuchó hablar bajito mientras acariciaba los bordes de su copa. No lo miraba, y todo lo que decía era por cumplir con sus modales, y hasta en cierto punto, estaba agradecido de que ella hubiese acabado con esa tensión en el aire.

-Como si lo necesitara.-le murmuró de vuelta de manera sarcástica.

... Naruto no lo decía por molestar, él a veces era un bastardo.

-Oh...- dijo ella.-Nunca esta de mas.- tomó de su copa.

Volvieron a la incomodidad, y esta vez fue gracias a su culpa. Asintieron cuando una pareja les pasó por el lado y los saludó.

Que incómodo...

La chica volvió a tomar otra copa cuando terminó con su primera. -No sabía que te gustara el alcohol, Hyüga.- molestó tomando una copa para sí.

-Es una ocasión especial.- dijo ella con su voz melódica.-Creo que es lo justo.-

-Quizás...-terminó su copa en dos sorbos. Ella se toma a las cosas con lentitud.-Esto es una perdida de tiempo.- miraba a su alrededor mientras le hablaba.

La chica miró el reloj de al frente.

-Ya mismo dan los postres.- murmuró mas para sí que para él.

-¿Y?- alzó una ceja apurandola para llegara al punto de su dato.

-Los invitados siempre se distraen cuando hay comida...-tomó una copa.-No se darán cuenta de que nos fuimos.-sonrió abiertamente ante su plan.

Sasuke no le pudo contestar rápido, como se quedó blindado por la sonrisa de ella por más tiempo del necesario, pero recapacitó justo a tiempo para volver a su actitud de siempre.

-¿Juntos, Hyüga?- molestó el chico ignorando lo mucho que quizá le agradaba la idea. -Creo que la bebida te vuelve confianzuda.-

-Ah...- frunció los labios un poco.-Perdona, usted se va por su lado y yo por el mío...- le dijo ella dejando el vaso en una mesa cercana.

-Hn.- dijo él.-¿Adonde irás?-

-No lo sé.- admitió.-Solo quiero salir.- se alzó de hombros.

Lo mismo para él... pero no le diría eso. Justo como la chica a su lado le había dicho, los camareros empezaron a servir el postre a las personas.

-Nos vemos Uchiha-san.-

Y su pequeña figura se escabulló por de manera que parecía que nadie se daba cuenta, le dio celos aquella habilidad. Sin embargo, siguió su camino y en menos de un minuto ya estaban lejos de la recepción de la fiesta de fin de año, y estaban en la solitaria terraza del sitio, lejos de las luces, las personas , y el bullicio festivo. Pudo respirar como era debido.

-Uchiha-san...-le llamó la chica.-¿Acaso me siguió?- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho sin darse cuenta, haciendo que su escote sobresaliera.

-No te creas importante, Hyüga.- le dijo con un poco mas de veneno de lo usual.

-Ah...-dijo ella.- Disculpe.- se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia unos bancos que daban mas hacia una luz tenue.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su coraje sin excusas. Ya escuchaba a la voz de su madre en el fondo.

 _'Nunca le grites a una señorita, Sasu-chan'_

Revolvió su cabello un poco.

-Escucha...- se encogió de hombros mentalmente, estaba siendo muy brusco. -...Olvídalo.- suspiró frustrado.

Sus ojos perlas lo miraron por unos instantes, y eso lo incomodó por que era como si ella pudiese ver a través de sus debilidades. Se sentía raro cerca de ella, no era normal que los ojos de ella brillaran con la iluminación de la luna de esa manera tan...

Atrayente.

Ella se acomodó echando sus hombros hacia atrás, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.-Creo que lo entiendo...- le dijo.

Frunció el ceño sin siquiera evitarlo.-¿A que te refieres?-

-Yo tenía planes...- comenzó.-Y esos no eran estar aquí.- siguió.-Quería despedir el año en mi apartamento, ordenar alguna pizza y ver desde el balcón como las personas hacían cosas graciosas mientras estaban bebidos.- sonrío. -Pero tuve que cumplir mi papel y venir acá.-

-Hn.-

Sí, al parecer ella sabía exactamente su frustración, pero no se lo haría saber. Estaba un poco celoso de que ella fuese independiente antes que él. ¿No que su familia era tradicionalista?

-Tu familia es muy problemática.- le dijo a ella.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo ella frunciendo sus cejas.-A mi me parece que los problemáticos son ustedes.- dijo casi sin alterar la voz.

-Ustedes son muy pretenciosos..-

-Y ustedes unos arrogantes.-

Se le alzó una esquina de su boca un poco. -Eso es cierto.- admitió.

Ella se sorprendió y se quedo en silencio, para luego ambos reírse de su pelea infantil.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, o cuando fue que el estaba a su lado sentado en ese banco compartiendo anécdotas y riéndose de vez en cuando, bueno, mas ella. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la manera que la miraba, la apreciaba cada vez mas al darse cuenta de sus gestos. Como ella movía las manos cuando quería explicarle algo, la manera que se acomodaba antes de hablar de un tema interesante, además de los hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando sonreía.

Pero ahora estaba buscando la manera de hacerla reír.

-No te creo, Sasuke.- su mano trato de ahogar su creciente risa.

-Es en serio, tuve que correr antes de que me descubrieran y supieran que fui yo el que encendió la alarma de incendios.- eso nunca lo iba admitir, jamás en su vida otra vez, pero...

Hinata echó la cabeza hacía atrás para dejar salir una risa estruendosa y para nada delicada.

Ese gesto era el más que le gustaba en ese momento, tanto así como para admitir algo así de incordio para si.

-Me acuerdo de ese día.- dijo cuando se tranquilizó.-Todos nos alarmamos rápido, me acuerdo que Kakashi-sensei fue el primero en salir sin importarle la seguridad de nosotros.- volvió a reír.-Llevaba la novela porno, mas protegida que su cara.- rió un poco mas alto.

Sasuke permitió reírse ante la narración de la chica a su lado. Era como la cuarta vez que lo hacía en ese rato. ¿Desde cuando se había sentido cómodo con la presencia de una mujer, sin que contara su madre?

Honestamente no sabía, o es que nunca le había pasado. Hablar con Hinata era como un lujo, se sentía a gusto con ella, ella no le importaba coquetearle, o parecerle linda, le gustaba que le peleara y que no estuviese de acuerdo con lo que él pensaba, y más que eso, le gustaba que lo retara. Era un cambio refrescante a las féminas que siempre asentían sin rechistar a todo lo que él decía.

Le gustaba...pasar tiempo con la heredera de la familia pretenciosa.

-¿Sasuke?- llamó la Hyüga al chico que la miraba muy fijamente.

Mientras él estaba en su mundo dándole vueltas al hecho de que ella había dejado el 'Uchiha-san' para pronunciar su nombre, le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

-Sasuke...- ella puso la mano en la pierna del chico, pero sin ninguna mala intención, mas bien preocupada.

Eso pareció despertarlo pues rápidamente se alejó de ella al sentir el contacto como si le quemara, ella movió la mano pronto.

-Ah...-dijo nerviosa.-Lo siento.-

Vio que el chico no la miraba, ignorando el hecho de que estaba sonrojado. Mucho mas por el hecho de que estaba pensando en el contacto de ella. Él no era un pervertido como Naruto o Suigetsu, pero cuando una chica atractiva como Hinata hacía eso, cualquiera reaccionaba, y las hormonas tomaron lo mejor de él.

-¿Estas bien?- la oyó preguntar bajito, su preocupación totalmente notada.

-Claro...- se felicitó por que su voz no sonara aguda; se aclaró la garganta.-Todo bien.- aseguró mas para sí que para ella.

-Ah... bien.-

Se volvió un poco tenso todo, y él se echó la culpa, parecían mas alejados que al principio.-Me estabas diciendo algo.- presionó de manera cuidadosa, haciendo un débil intento por seguir la conversación.

Ella abrió los ojos indecisa, y se recriminó una vez más por causar tal cosa.

-¿Me quieres decir?-presionó con un tono amable. A lo cual surgió efecto por que la vio relajarse. Se dio una palmada en la espalda, felicitándose internamente.

Ella sonrió un poco.-Pues...- dijo ella.- Me preguntaba que te llevó a hacer tal cosa.- dijo ella.

-¿La alarma?-

Ella asintió.

Suspiró.-Fue el dobe.-

-Ah...- le brillaron los ojos.- Debí suponerlo.- dijo ella. -Aun no entiendo como es que ustedes son tan amigos.-

-Yo tampoco entiendo, que fue lo que viste en él para que te gustara.- molestó buscando una respuesta.-Tienes muy malos gustos, Hyüga.-

Ella se sonrojó de manera alarmante, y él encontró cómico esa situación.-Eso...- tartamudeo un poco.-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- admitió bajito.

-Hn.- dijo él.-Mejor para ti, créeme la estupidez de él es contagiosa.-

Sonrió traviesa.-¿Lo dices por experiencia?-

Una sonrisa amenazó con ensancharse en sus labios.-No te quieres pasar de lista conmigo, Hyüga.- dijo en un tono monótono.

Ella volvió a reírse. -Pensándolo bien, esta celebración es estúpida.- bufó de una manera que no era digno de una dama

-¿Que vas a criticar ahora?- se cruzó de brazos interesado.

-¿Yo?- se señaló.-Yo no critico, yo apunto hechos.- dijo ella.

-¿Que es lo que encuentras estúpido?- dijo impaciente y muy curioso.

-Originalmente...- empezó.-Año nuevo era una celebración al Dios del Sol, en la antigua Roma...-

Asintió a lo que le escuchaba hablar.

-Como un nacimiento y el sol tiene una relación, gracias a esas fiestas.- dijo.-Es una año nuevo.-

-Los Romanos creían que cualquier miseria viviente era un Dios.- rodó los ojos.

-Ellos celebraban con orgías sagradas y eso...-

A Sasuke por poco la cabeza se le salía del cuello por la manera en que ella se expresó, nunca pensó que un termino sexual saldría de la boca de la callada e invisible Hyüga. Por un momento casi tartamudea de la impresión, pero se contuvo antes de revelar algo.-¿Por eso es que se besan?- dijo indiferente.

-No lo sé, supongo que es una versión mas sana y moderna.- bromeó ella. -No es como si he participado en un beso de año nuevo.-

La miró.-¿No?-

Ella negó, el cabello lacio meciéndose.

Bueno, no era como si él hubiese recibido un beso, ni en año nuevo ni nunca. Pero ella no tenía que saber eso. -No me digas que quieres que alguien te bese.- alzó una ceja al ver como ella se sonrojaba.

-Ah...- dijo ella.-No es como si lo buscara, pero si ocurre...- se alzó de hombros sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

Se le hizo un revoloteo en la boca del estomago, eso contaba como una invitación indirecta. ¿Verdad? Sus pensamientos quedaron en el olvido, pues un camarero se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Hyüga-san...- dijo el chico.-Ya mismo se hará el conteo, su padre solicita su presencia.-

-¿Tan rápido pasó el tiempo?- exclamó sorprendida.

Él revisó el reloj en su muñeca, efectivamente eran las 11:57 p.m. Silenciosamente estaba de acuerdo con su compañero de banco.

-Me temo que sí.- dijo el camarero.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias.-

Después de que el chico regresó a lo que ellos se ponían de pie. La vio estirarse, y a Sasuke se le secó la garganta al ver su pecho subir. Hinata Hyüga siempre lo llevaba a pensamientos carnales.

-Siento mucho tomar su tiempo.- dijo ella de manera cortés.

-Ya que...- le restó importancia.-Eres mas entretenida de lo que pensaba.-

-Y tu mas amable de lo que pensaba.-le atacó con esa sonrisa traviesa.

Se miraron por un largo rato, y se sonrieron mutuamente. Escucharon desde el interior la cuenta regresiva.

10...

Se sacudió el cabello para acomodarse.

9...

Él mismo sabía que la estaba mirando mucho.

8...

Se removió nerviosa, como si decidiera hacer algo o no.

7...

Y él tenía una guerra interna...

6...

-Muchas gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo.-

5...

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer.- tan pronto lo soltó se felicitó por su tacto, pero ella no le pareció importarle.

4...

-Como quieras, gracias.- sonrió de manera sincera.

3...

Él asintió no confiando en su voz.

2...

Ella empezó a caminar, pero justo cuando su espalda se obstruyó en su campo de visión fue que pudo reaccionar acorde con sus sentidos.

-Espera Hinata...-

1...

La tomó por el rostro una vez se volteó, solo vio un poco de su mirada perla sorprendida antes de que él la besara descaradamente con deseo.

-¡Feliz Año Nuevo!- se escuchó el coro de las personas en el local interior.

Pero el apagó su sentido auditivo al sentir como ella tímidamente le abría la boca dándole el permiso para explorar. La sostuvo por la cintura y la acercó a lo que adentraba su lengua para buscar los sabores secretos de la chica.

La escuchó suspirar y tomó su tiempo para terminar el beso. Sus ojos conectaron con la cara sonrojada de ella, mientras ella luchaba por decir algo.

Puso las manos en el bolsillo y miró hacia un lado haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Que?- dijo brusco.- Dijiste que no te importaría si alguien te besara en año nuevo..- le recordó.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como ella parpadeaba al acordarse de su conversación hace unos minutos, y con eso se deleitó al echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse de la manera que a él le gustaba; sonrió mientras la miraba.

Había empezado el año bien.

* * *

 **Mensaje De La Autora:**

Quería publicarlo en Despedida de Año pero me fui de vacaciones y me dije que lo publicaría cuando volviera. Mi regalo de Año Nuevo Mis bellos y amados lectores. Gracias

¡Buenas vibras en este 2017!

 _ **-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
